levelpalacefandomcom-20200214-history
April Fools 2019
April fools 2019 on levelpalace was the day of the GGA squad to strike on lp, this page serves as a recap. GGA squad The GGA squad is the squad which was made to flood pending with Generic Grassland Adventure's (GGA's) on april fools day, the levels required to have "Generic Grassland Adventure #'" as their name (or a counterpart of this) and to be a grassland of some sort. The squad was lead by '''Cadmiae (who surprisingly enough made a GGA with 0 april fools value to it) and The Flying Dutchman, making sure enough people would join for a succesfull April fools stunt. This community April fools stunt was the main event of April fools 2019 All members (including their posted levels) of the GGA squad are (not alphabetical because yes.): Tristaph: This user made 2 levels for the GGA squad, he posted his first level one day too early, a recommendation to play. * Generic Grassland #69 For the second level, scroll down to "A new ruler" Mario00000000: This user wasn't part of the original GGA squad, but changed the name of his level afterwards, worth playing this one too. * GeNeRIc Gr4$$L4Nd 4DV3NTur3 #666 The Flying Dutchman: He still went a little overboard with his level due to it being the first SMF2 Ver C. level (with the help of validusername16), but worthwhile playing if you like shitposts and puzzles. * Generic Grassland Adventure #827 Cadmiae: Tryharded his GGA level, if you like an average decent level... here ya go. * GENERIC GRASSLAND ADVENTURE #472 Darknesu: He also made 2 GGA levels, one of which is a normal level, the second is a troll level with the TRUE GGA easter egg. * Generic Grassland Adventure #1239 * Generic Grassland Sovietnture #7888 The X Khraken: A true masterpiece in itself, a new take on the classic GGA in BA's video. * Generic Grassland Adventure #4233 Fail Meep: Classic April fools joke, difficult level. * Generic GrassLand Level #008000 MarioMaster7771: Same classic GGA style as Khraken's, still a good take on it though. * Generic Grassland Adventure #7797 YoshiMarioLuigi: I in all honesty do not know why i even link this one as it's literally an empty level... but ok. * GENERIC GRASSLAND ADVENTURE #565 Axew/Michael: Has scenery, 10/10. * Generic Grassland Adventure #6669001337 Midori: Not recommended to play, unless you like tight jumps, reworked a certain amount of days after release to make it more fair, midori still hates us. * GGA #139415189 II Electric Boogaloo 'Golden Apple:' Also a level which first didn't have a GGA name, but changed later as it fits the theme and sates our hunger for more. * Generic Grassland Adventure #1573 Glummy: It still is generic as spamlevels aren't uncommon. * Generic Grassland Adventure #99999 Build: One of the later April fools levels, didn't know of the GGA squad and made an extremely good level in a 1-2 hours. * Generic Grassland Adventure #9001 Awesomeness777: Generic A777 quality. * GGA#69420 /The LP Discord Server (Tribute to LC5) LuigiBonus: Quite late to the party, but still part of the original squad, an actual amazing level to play. *Generic Grassland Adventure #2019 'Unposted levels '(Couldn't get time or enough levels rated to post their level): AmazingAlien's level (SMF2, Tristaph removed the level due to swears in the cbg) Toon Link // SPF180's level (SMF2, unposted due to late ability to post) TheBlackKoopa's GGA (SMF2, unposted due missing said day) Gamehappy's GGA (SMF2, didnt have GGA as a title and was called "the flying fishman" to tease TFD after he asked to change the name, well... he got what he asked for?) Thank you to every GGA-squad member for the XP. A new ruler Because Tristaph published his first GGA level too early, he posted another GGA level on April fools on Brendan's profile, thsi made the level display as one of Brendan's published levels, Tristaph pretended Brendan found out and banned him because he "thought he got hacked at first", which would be pretty realistic for Brendan to ban Tristaph for 1 day on April fools (Tristaph was invisible on LP the whole day). Tristaph's second april fools level was deleted by brendan shortly after April first, but can still be played here (SMF3) In the process of Tristaph getting "banned", '''The Flying Dutchman '''got promoted to fake admin, images with more info below. LP 2.0 The homepage of levelpalace also got changed during April fools into the old '''pouetpu-games '''site style, you can still access this version using this link or this one for the archived version on april third 2019. Category:Events Category:User Groups